In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time
by horrorbiz
Summary: getting kidnapped by frank iero isn't necessarily a bad thing. AU/OOC my chemical romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so basically this is a story about getting kidnapped by frank iero of my chemical romance in first person point of view. the character that's telling the story is named aja (pronounced like asia) and that's about it. more to come, enjoy :)

Suffering from overwhelming munchies at eleven o'clock at night in a house that is completely barren of any trace of food really sucks. Thinking it's a good idea to walk to Wawa when it's 23 degrees outside really sucks too. But here I am walking to Wawa high as a kite, vulnerable to attack, freezing my ass off just so I can get something to eat.

I didn't think it was cold at first but now the chill is creeping through the fabric of my clothes causing goose bumps to erupt on my caramel skin. The fierce winds ghostly fingers tangle themselves in my hair and whip it around my face.

I'm starting to wonder why I decided that it was a good idea to walk to Wawa tonight and not drive because it definitely wasn't.

I wish that my roommate Mikey had been home so he could have walked with me. But he's at his thirty-two year old girlfriend Shelby's house… doing only God knows what. Probably something I don't want to think too hard about.

Finally I make it to Wawa in what seems like an eternity but really it was only five minutes. I'm greeted by the familiar scent of coffee and a warm smile from the cashier that works nightshift, named Robin.

My parents always warn me about going to convenience stores in the middle of the night. Talking all this shit about how there could be a robbery and what not. They seriously watch too many episodes of _America's Most Wanted_. But somehow they got me to promise them that I wouldn't go to any convenience stores past 11 o'clock.

I haven't been keeping my promise. Almost every other night of the week I go to Wawa. I'm here so much I'm on first name basis with the people that work night shift.

It all happens so fast. One minute I am deciding whether or not I want skittles, Sour Patch Kids, or M&M's and the next I'm witnessing Robin get a gun pointed at her face and a black backpack thrown at her.

"Alright, sweetheart… I think you know what I'm going to need you to do." The man with the ski mask on says in a smooth voice that would have been very alluring if we were under different circumstances. Robin starts to pack the bag with money.

This isn't happening. I really can't believe that I'm actually witnessing an armed robbery… this is shit that I see on TV, not in real life. This is exactly what my parents warned me about. Why can't I ever listen to them?

The robber looks over at me and points his gun at my chest. He gives me a look with his eyes that tells me if I try anything he's going to put a bullet right through my heart. I'm not even seven feet away from him and I feel like I'm about to faint.

After what seems like forever Robin finally finishes emptying the cast register and I actually think everything is going to be okay. Just as the robber grabs the bag from Robin's shaking hands and says a casual,

"Thanks, you've been a big help." Someone enters the store. We all look towards the door, it's a police officer.

This isn't going to end well.

The officer looks like he's just coming in to get a cup of coffee because when he looks up and his eyes settle on the scene before him he looks startled.

He reaches for his gun and in a matter of seconds I am being used as a human shield. The Arizona Sweet Tea I was holding in my hands falls to the ground and shatters around us.

The robber's fingers grip my hair and he yanks me down slightly so that I'm the same height as him and he roughly shoves the barrel of his gun against the side of my head.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die because I can never listen to my parents. I'm only nineteen years old; I haven't even gotten to accomplish any of my goals in life. I'm not going to have a chance to get married and have children all because I am at the wrong place at the wrong time because I'm a fucking idiot.

"Don't do anything stupid, cop! I'll blow her brains out." The man roars and the look on the cops face assures me that I am going to get killed. He looks like he is figuring out a plan… the plan is surely going to be stupid and my brains are going to end up all over the fucking place.

I never would have thought that this is the way I was going to die**. **The psychic that Mikey forced me to go to with him told me that I was going to die of old age. I thought I was set for the rest of my life not having to worry about dying until I was as old as Shelby. That bitch lied to me.

"Just put your gun down and I'll let her go."

The cop looks back and forth between me, the robber, and Robin. The look of pure fear on my face must have made the cop think twice about the plan he thought up in his head because he slowly lowers his gun and places it on the floor.

He stands up straight with his hands in the air.

"Good man." Robber says and I think that I'm going to be freed from his vice like grip on my hair but he walks backwards bringing me along. He keeps his gun pointed at the cop and we are making our way to the other entrance of the Wawa. My Misfits slip-ons are squeaking against the floor from the iced tea.

We reach the door and the man lets go of my hair and before I can even realize that I can actually run away he grabs me by my arm and yanks me out of the door. That's when he starts to run and I run along with him because no matter how hard I try to squirm out of his grip I'm not going anywhere.

The sound of sirens can be heard off in the distance. I really hope this dude knows that my lungs aren't capable of long distance running.

"Where are you taking me?" I wheeze out as we run towards… I don't have any clue actually as to where we are running.

"Shut up" is the answer that I receive. I do as he tells me because I'm not trying to get shot.

Soon we stop running and we are in a parking lot. I'm on the verge of having an asthma attack and the man seems to be looking for his car. He finally finds it and he yanks me along.

When we get to his car he takes me to the passenger side and basically throws me in.

I wrinkle my nose up in disgust at the messy car. The man gets in and throws the backpack in the backseat and he notices my face.

"Hey! It's not that bad in here" he says. I scoff in my head but I don't say anything… I don't want to piss him off.

We sit just sit there for a couple minutes in a thick silence and the robber… (I'm going to call him Bob until I figure out his name) starts tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. The beat he's tapping sounds faintly like "Come Back" by The Misfits.

"Are you going to kill me of not? Because I don't really have time to just sit here while you tap your little fingers on your steering wheel." I blurt out and I regret this but the marijuana in my system is helping me care-less. Bob doesn't answer me for awhile he seems to be in thought.

I'm surprised the cops aren't here yet… I guess he picked a good place to hide.

"I'm not going to kill you… at least not yet." He finally answers me. This makes me feel… a little better? I guess but I still don't have time for this B.S.

He starts the car and "Nervous Breakdown" by Black Flag blares through the speakers making me jump a little. I smile to myself because I really do love this song, I kind of feel like singing alone but I don't. Bob drives out of the parking lot and drives down the road pushing 50 mph.

We stop at a red light. Out of my peripheral vision I see Bob take off his ski mask and ruffle his hair. He looks over at me and I continue to stare straight ahead because seeing his face could be a reason for him to kill me… but he won't stop staring at me and I can't help but look at him.

His face is masked in a red glow from the stop light. His features are soft and his eyes are very round and they look like they're a brownish green color. His full lips are curled up in a slight smile and I can't help but think about how good looking this guy is.

"Well, since you're going to be hanging with me for a little white we should get to know each other, don't you think?" Bob asks me seriously. I just look at him incredulously; I love how he acts like I'm not here against my will. I also love how he acts like he didn't just rob Wawa.

"What's your name, baby?" He asks with a smirk as the light turns green. I glare at him for a few seconds and I feel like punching him right in the jaw for calling me baby but I answer him anyway through tight lips,

"Aja."

"Oh that's cute," he says and we are passing the Wawa that he just robbed. There are quite a few police cruisers in the parking lot and it looks like your average crime scene. Inside I can see a cop questioning Robin and she looks shaken up still… I don't blame her. I can't believe that Bob is driving past here.

"You've got some balls." I say and Bob replies,

"Eh, It's not like they know what I look like…" I shrug and sink into the seat. Now "Wasted" by Black Flag is playing and Bob starts singing along. Two minutes of silence goes by.

"What's yours?" I ask quietly.  
"What's my what?" Bob asks without taking his eyes off the road.

"What's your name?"

"Ohhh. It's Frank." He says and glances over at me. I don't know where he's taking me but for some reason I feel kind of comfortable with him it's probably because he told me that he wasn't going to kill me but I still shouldn't feel comfortable.

I really shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how one minute I can think that my life is boring as shit and the next minute I get kidnapped by a robber. Who is probably taking me to some deserted place where no one can hear my screams and pleads for him to not kill me so he can shoot me in the head and bury my body in peace and without interruptions. When I wished that my life was less boring I didn't mean that I wanted to get kidnapped to spice things a bit. If I knew that's what was going to happen then I would have just wished for a puppy Pug that I could name Ludwig or something.

It's also kind funny how calm Frank seems to be, he's just taping his fingers on the worn steering wheel and singing along to the Misfits in-between asking me questions about myself. He's acting like we're friends going on a drive in the middle of the night.

"So, how old are you?" Frank asks me and I slightly roll my eyes because I would much rather sit in silence then tell him stuff about myself… when he probably doesn't really give a shit.

"I'm nineteen," I answer him and stare out the window at the dark blur of the trees we are passing by at 65 miles per hour.

"Oh really? You look older."

I nod once and rest my forehead on the cold window. My breath makes a little circle of fog and I slowly lift my hand up and write 'FML'. A second later I hear Frank laugh… it wasn't even a laugh it was a giggle. It was like a high-pitched giggle that I would hear come out of a fourteen year old girl.

"You're not very happy about being with me I see." Frank says and I can't help the small smile that forms on my lips. His giggle was funny… and it was actually kind of cute.

Time passes by seamlessly and Frank learns more and more about me but I haven't learned much about him in return other than his name, his favorite bands, and his love for tattoos. I could have assumed that just by looking at his colorful skin.

Sleep is calling my name in a soft voice and I'm trying to fight it as much as I can. I'm failing but the sudden flood of red and blue lights jolts me upright.

"Fuck!" Frank exasperates, "fuck fuck fuck fuck!" My heart rate is steadily increasing soon it feels like my heart is going to explode. The siren is a dull wail behind the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

"Are you going to pull over?" I ask looking over at Frank with wide eyes. Frank slows the car down and pulls off to the side of the road.

"Lie like you were before and pretend that you are sleeping. If you so much as make a peep I will kill you." Frank says in a low growl.

"Oh yeah you'll kill me right in front of a cop."

"Lay down!" Frank shouts and I reluctantly do as I'm told. I was always really bad at pretending to be asleep but right now I'm surprisingly good.

Frank rolls his window down and the police officer shines his flashlight into the car and speaks,

"So do you know why I pulled you over, young man?"

"I'm not really sure, sir." Frank says calmly. He's gonna get arrested… I feel it.

"I'm sure you know exactly why."

"No, not really."

"You were doing 67 in a 45… 22 miles per hour over the speed limit."

"Ohhh, right. I'm sorry." Frank sighs in relief and I start to calm down.

"I'm going to need your license and registration. Then I'm going to go write up your citation."

"Okay" Frank mumbles. His arm grazes my legs as he reaches for the glove compartment to get the registration of the car. When the officer walks away Frank sighs again.

"You are so fucking lucky." I say with my eyes still closed.

"I know. I thought I was totally busted." Frank laughs, relieved. For some reason I am happy that Frank wasn't arrested and I don't know why. I really don't know why I haven't run out of the car towards the police officer screaming, "Help me!" I really don't know but I just sit here pretending to be asleep when my savior is right behind us writing up a speeding ticket.

"This dude is taking a fucking year." Frank says more to himself than me but I respond anyway,

"He probably sees that you are the crazy fucking robber man that robbed the Wawa in Richmond not too long ago and kidnapped a helpless young woman and are holding her as your captive. And now he's thinking of how to go about arresting you."

"I highly doubt he knows all of that."

"You never know… information travels fast nowadays." I say in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"Do you ever stop running your mouth?"

"Not really, no. It's kind of a problem that I have."

"I can tell. You're gonna have to learn how to shut the fuck up." Frank informs me just as the sound of the police officer getting out of his car travels towards us.

"Like right now." He says.

The police office arrives back at the car talking all this shit about how Frank needs to abide the traffic laws because this has been his 5th speeding ticket in the last three months.

Frank assures the police officer that he will try his best not to get tickets anymore. The officer and I both know that's bullshit but we head off on our way. I sit back upright and cross my arms across my chest.

"I need a cigarette." Frank announces and removes his hands from the steering wheel fishing around his pockets to retrieve his addiction. He finally gets them out after what seems like forever and he lights one up.

"Want one?" He asks shoving the pack in my face.

"Nah I'm good right now." Frank shrugs and finally puts his hands back on the wheel. We settle into an awkward silence which is my cue to fall asleep… for real this time.

I jolt awake at the sound of Frank yelling my name.

"What!"

"We're here…"

"Where?" I ask and look at the glowing green numbers on the car stereo, its 4:30 in the morning.

"A motel," Frank says quickly, cutting the engine and stepping out of the car. I feel the urge to get out of the car and run but I see Frank round the car and head towards my door and the idea leaves my mind.

I wonder what state we are in. It seems like we were driving for a century… we could be in fucking Kentucky for all I know.

The car door opens and Frank is pulling me out by the arm, talking in a low and quick voice,

"Okay, you're not going to scream, you're not going to talk to anyone, you're not going to act up or I'm going to kill you. So, unless you want to die I suggest you act normal."

"Whatever," I mutter and Frank grabs my hand. I want to rip it away but he told me not to act up. After he shuts the door we make our way to the main office with our fingers intertwined. I'm tense Frank seems comfortable.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because if I don't then you'll run away."

"No, I won't," I lie. Frank laughs.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

I shake my head, "No."

"How about you just work on shutting up like we talked about earlier." Frank suggests before opening the door to the office. I never really liked motels I always thought that they were scary ever since I saw Psycho and the wild eyed old man sitting behind the desk staring at Frank and I like he wants to see what our insides look like doesn't help calm my nerves.

His mess of white hair looks like it hasn't been combed or brushed in days… maybe even weeks; his beard is think and sticking out in all directions, something about him makes me scared. Maybe it is the way his deep wrinkles and age spots make him look or maybe it is the way his eyes are crazed and sunken in so deeply that he reminds me of a skeleton. Or it could just be the way he's staring at us.

After a few moments the old man finally speaks and my stomach turns,

"What can I do for you, kids?" he asks in a creepy voice with a southern accent and I can't look away from his teeth. They are awful, he has about four and the four he has are rotten from the gum down… turning the teeth an awful yellowish black color that makes me want to throw up.

"Uh... we need a room for the night." Frank says and his voice tells me that he's feeling the same way I am. Finally we get out of the office and we start looking for B5. We find the room and when Frank opens the door the distinct smell of cat pee fills my nose.

The place is basically just as terrible as the old man.

We walk in and lock the door Frank flicks on the TV right away and takes a seat on the bed. I sit down in a chair in the corner of the room next to a weird looking stain on the carpet.

Frank flicks the channel to 6 and the news is on talking about us, coincidentally. A reporter is telling the story exactly how it happened. He says that they don't have any leads on who Frank is but they know who the person that got kidnapped is and a picture of me shows up on the T.V.

"Did they have to pick the ugliest picture they could find?" I groan and cover my face with my hands.

"I think you look cute." Frank says to me without looking away from the television. I can feel my cheeks head up. The reporter says that if anyone has seen me or knows anything that they should call the police immediately.

"Ew it smells like fucking cat piss in here." Frank says in disgust and looks back at me with his nose wrinkled up. I laugh lightly and nod. He giggles and goes back to watching TV. An hour or so goes by and I find myself nodding off in the extremely uncomfortable chair.

Sleep overcomes me and what seems like a second later I feel something touch my leg. I open my eyes and Frank is tying me to the chair.

"What the fuck?"

"I can't let you get away from me while I'm sleeping…" he says as he ties my legs to the chair,

"Is that too tight?"

"No," I mumble and when Frank finishes tying me up he ruffles my hair and turns the light off and jumps into bed.

"Night Aja," he says and I don't say anything back.

Frank clears his throat and when I don't reply again he clears his throat another time.

"Goodnight. Frank."

"That's better; see you in the morning, sweet thing." Frank says and I can hear the smirk in his voice and I kind of feel like slapping it off but I can't.

"I hope you die in your sleep." I growl and Frank laughs.

"I won't."


End file.
